Comercial Nightmare
by patninhe
Summary: After having his favorite drink, Malfoy has a wierd dream.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. and/or anything you may recognize.**

**All credits given to J.K Rowling (Harry Potter and co.), and the pepsy company (I guess).**

* * *

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed while he was still sleeping. Obviously, he was having a nightmare. Unfortunately though, none of his Slytherin dorm mates were there to wake him up. But on the other hand that was a good thing, because they would have, most likely, just laughed at him and the misery of his situation. You know how those of the Slytherin house are. Draco Malfoy would, of course, had done the same thing if one of his colleagues were ever caught in the same situation as him, by him. But now, on with the story.

Sweat dripped down from his forehead as he trashed the air with his hands.

"No, no, let me go!" he was saying.

_It all was happening hundreds of years back in ancient Rome. There was a loud uproar coming from the __Colosseum. A lot of people were reunited and were the ones making the entire ruckus. Everyone was dressed like the Romans used to._

_Draco Malfoy was down at the pitch with his arms and legs chained to the wall. He was screaming to be let go, but nobody paid any attention to him. He had committed the crime, now he would have to pay the time. He looked over at the higher balcony.  
Albus Dumbledore sat there crowned like a king. Minerva McGonagall sat by his right side with a serious expression. Hold on, now that Malfoy took on the faces of all these people,_

_he recognized them as Hogwarts students. But on his "nightmare" they were just angry Romans._

_Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand. The commotion died down instantly._

"_Let the show begin!" he said with a smile. _

_Everybody applauded their leader but stopped when they heard bangs on the three doors that were located down at the pitch. The bangs were violent. And yet they had a sort of rhythm to them. Soon enough, the audience began to imitate it. They would hit their laps twice and clap once. Suddenly the three doors opened. The spectators didn't stop, and Draco swallowed hard. He was expecting to see three ferocious lions come out and gulp him alive. At least that's what used to happen back in those days. Instead come out none others than Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Not that that was any relief they looked equally murderous._

_The three were wearing bronze warrior suits and head gear. They each had a sword and a shield. The walked out and half circled Draco Malfoy who, by the way, was only wearing boxers._

"_What do you want from me?!" He screamed at them._

_The trio sneered at him. Harry raised his sword and shield towards the crowd, who had not stopped doing that previous rhythm._

"_WE WILL ROCK YOU!" He yelled as high as he could. The crowd cheered, slapping their laps and clapping harder. The trio pointed their swords at Draco. Once again he expected to die, but he heard only what seemed to be music._

**_Ron_**

_Malfoy you're a git, boy_

_Playing in the school, gonna be a Death Eater someday_

_You got a smirk on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kicking everybody all over the place_

_**The Trio**_

_We will we will rock you__, rock you  
we will we will show you_

_Pick you up and throw you_

_**Hermione**_

_Malfoy you're insulting man, coward man_

_Walking over people, wanna rule the world someday_

_You got nerve on your face _

_You big disgrace_

_Thinking you command all over the place_

_**The Trio**_

_We will we will rock you__, rock you  
we will we will rock you_

_Pick you up and drop you_

_**Harry**_

_Malfoy you're pitiful man, lonely man_

_Recognizing your place gonna bring you some peace someday_

_You got defeat on your face _

_You big disgrace_

_I'm gonna be the one to put you back in your place_

_**The Trio**_

_We will we will rock you__, rock you  
we will we will stop you _

_Pick you up and lock you_

"_Stop this at once!" said Malfoy_

"_Why, you're not having fun?" asked Roman Hermione_

"_For Heaven's sake do__ you not know who I am?"_

"_Of course, we know who you are." stated Roman Ron with acknowledgment in his eyes. _

_Malfoy looked slightly relieved._

"_You're treachery criminal, the traitor of Rome!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I think he prefers the term Death Eater better, Ron." said Roman Hermione winking at Malfoy._

"_So, ready to die, Malfoy?" asked Roman Harry pointing his sword at him. _

…

Draco Malfoy woke up gasping for air. He looked around to find himself sitting on top of his bed in his dorm room. He sighted with relief.

"Thank Merlin. What the hell was that all about?" he said to himself.

He looked at the cabinet next to his bed and grabbed his half drunken pepsy can.

"This is the last time I'll drink one of these right before going to bed!"

* * *

**In order to understand this fic better, you have to keep in mind the pepsy commercial containing Britney Spears, Pink, and Beyonce Knowles featuring Enrique Inglesias**


End file.
